


Miss Pauling and the Curious Case of Bidwell

by PreludeInZ



Series: The Morbid, Macabre, and Myriad Adventures of Miss Edith Amelia Pauling [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dark Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ





	Miss Pauling and the Curious Case of Bidwell

Well. It was Bidwell all right. But how they had managed to fit him into such a small case was a matter of intense professional curiosity.


End file.
